The Beginning of the Story
by scionofshadows
Summary: LMHP PRESLASH Everyhting in Harry's world was a lie. Everything changed in a matter of minutes on his 16th birthday. Nothing will ever be the same as Harry flourishes in a new world with new people.
1. Morning After

I hope you guys enjoy my first attempt at a real fic. Thanks for reading and please review. I'll update as often as possible, but writing anything remotely similar to slash is a little hard in a conservative Christian homophobic household. By the way, I am looking for an awesome beta reader or two. Any help would be awesome.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own the original characters and my plot. If I did own Harry Potter, he would be gay and with Lucius Malfoy or Voldemort, which I think is pretty good evidence that I don't.

Chapter Title (based on the song that I am listening to on repeat at the moment): Morning After (by Cester Vs. Julien K Bennington)

Harry Potter walked through the halls of his would-be residence, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had been summoned to the office of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, after what would have been his sixth year. With nothing better to do while meandering past the false doors and trick stairs that he had become accustomed to, his thoughts turned to the events of the past year. The very reasons as to why he was now sentenced to a long and boring meeting with the current Headmaster of Hogwarts…

"Boy!" yelled a grotesquely large man by the name of Vernon Dursley. "I want you out of this house, you ungrateful wretch! We bring you into our home, out of the goodness of our hearts, and you repay us like this? I'll have no more of your freaky ways in my house with us, normal people! Your freakiness has contaminated this household and my Dudders for the last time!" Vernon, continuing to rage, on his way to his nephew's bedroom, because his night's sleep had been disturbed by the ear piercing screams of his wife's sister's orphan brat.

Harry, having now completed his sixteenth solar revolution, was coming into his magical inheritance while in the house of his only living relatives, a horse-faced woman, a whale-sized boy, and a corpulent mass of purple rage with the mentality of a goldfish.

When Harry's uncle marched into the second bedroom of his son, Dudley, to put a vicious stop to the ruckus that his nephew was causing, he wasn't expecting to see what was happening before him. The Boy-Who-Lived was floating about a meter above his bed, glowing an eerie black. Standing frozen in the door way, Vernon Dursley watched his "freaky" nephew literally change before his eyes. The boy's strands of messy, coarse, brown hair lengthened into glossy, downy, raven locks with deep purple and silver highlights. He gazed on as the boy's facial features changed from a cute baby face to a gorgeous highly bred, aristocratic countenance. The boy now possessed pale skin, high cheekbones, perfectly sculpted eyebrows, full and luscious, ruby red, pouting lips, as well as a small and perfect nose. The pink and fading car of a lightning bolt transformed into a symbol of Zeus, purple and defined (1). The small, compact body of the boy grew into the more wisp-like form of the effeminate beauty before him. Going from 4'9" to 5'3", the Boy-Who-Lived was still very short, but he no longer looked like a child, he looked the part of a very perfect beautiful young man.

The final visible change of Harry Potter was his wardrobe. The cotton pants that were ten times too large were transformed into black silk slacks. The thread-bare shirt that slipped off his shoulders every time he moved was transformed into a black silk muscle shirt, without sleeves, and a dark purple with silver lining silk kimono-like over shirt (2). His previously unadorned forehead, ears, neck, upper arms, wrists, ankles, and fingers were now kissed with silver jewelry and dark purple gems. His forehead was now crowned with a thin silver circlet with a single gem in the center that dangled gently below the band itself. His ears were pierced by many small bands of silver. His neck displayed a silver torque inlayed with more gems that were crafted into the archaic runes of an unknown language, and then polished for a perfectly rounded surface. His upper arms were covered by twisted silver strands. His wrists and ankles were adorned by solid silver bands that hung loosely. He had one ring on his right middle finger that engraved by an unknown family crest, and he had one more on his left middle ring finger that had emeries and the deep purple gems inlayed in a twisting pattern (3). Both rings were attached to the bracelets on each respective side by dainty silver chains, so as to never be removed.

The unseen changes that Harry Potter went through were that his canines had elongated, his eyes were no longer solid emerald but also had flecks of silver and purple swirling in them, and on his back, at the base of his spine, was a tattoo of the family crest that was also on his ring. Harry's family crest.

Harry's eyes fluttered open as he dropped slowly to his bed. As he got up to see why every part of his body ached, he saw his uncle in the doorway staring wide-eyed at his only nephew. Suddenly, the Boy-Who-Lived became aware of the silk that was draped around his body and the weight of the silver that decorated his body. He looked down only to be hindered from observing himself by a bright light.

"Your Majesty, we are honored to finally meet you," stated two identical men before him that were kneeling with their heads bowed.

"My name is Rath. We have been summoned here by the completion of your inheritance. It is time for you to return to your true home and your true people. My brother, Raithe, and I will be taking you back to your and our home now."

Before Harry could even ask where they were going or how the brothers, oh so obviously twins, could have possibly known about his coming of age, the two brothers each grabbed one of Harry's arms lightly and vanished into the white light again, leaving Vernon Dursley still frozen in the doorway of his nephew's bedroom with his mouth agape and his eyes widened so much that they nearly fell out of their sockets.

The End For Now

(1) You know, Zeus and his lightning bolts…well ya…

(2) http/www.yamatoku.jp/classic/description.asp?tno80620617 … not the outer most layer but the layer right below that…except looser, more flowy, and just the top part…not the pants…but a little more elongated…so that is covers more of the pants

(3) Emeries are the ultra rare black sapphires.


	2. Rocket Collecting

I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of my fic. Thanks for reading and please review. I'll update as often as possible, but writing anything remotely similar to slash is a little hard in a conservative Christian homophobic household. By the way, I am looking for an awesome beta reader or two. Any help would be awesome.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own the original characters and my plot. If I did own Harry Potter, he would be gay and with Lucius Malfoy or Voldemort, which I think is pretty good evidence that I don't.

Chapter Title (based on the song that I am listening to on repeat at the moment): Rocket Collecting (by Milla Jovovich)

As the light subsided, Harry would have stumbled if it had not been for the two brothers each holding one of his arms. He gazed at his new surroundings with skeptical eyes. But before any conclusions could be made by the Boy-Who-Lived, one of the twins began speaking again.

"Your Highness, welcome to the palace grounds of Draedon Castle, your true home. Your family has sat on the throne in this very Castle for the past fifteen millennia."

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Why do you keep calling me 'Your Highness' and 'Your Majesty'? I'm just Harry. All of my family has been dead for the past fifteen years, unless you mean to tell me that the Dursley's are royalty, because if they are then I'm a monkey's fuck toy. I mean seriously, besides their horrible attitudes and manners, they would probably kill themselves if they found out they were anything but normal. Dudley would probably faint causing himself to be suffocated by his own weight. Aunt Petunia would probably snap her own neck by jerking it around so quickly when she found out. And Uncle Vernon would probably pop…or he might have an aneurism. You know, he might even die from turning that shade of red, because that can't be healthy…" Harry would have continued with his tirade if he hadn't noticed that Rath was currently on the floor laughing his ass off and Raithe was just staring at Harry wide-eyed.

"Your…Your…M…Majesty," stuttered Rath as he was trying to regain his breathe. "I can not believe that you just said those things. I mean, your mouth and mind just jumped from you being royalty to BAM! the deaths of your believed-to-be only living relatives."

Harry began to blush before he fully comprehended what Rath had said, "What to you mean 'believed-to-be'? Don't you think I would have left that hell-hole if I had had the chance? If I wasn't related to them? And you still haven't answered my first question."

"Sire, if you would please follow us. We will explain on the way to your new apartments," Inserted Raithe.

Harry followed the identical men and attempted to keep track of what they were saying, but his mind just wouldn't follow, soon wandering to think about his surroundings and the speaking men.

"…So you see, your real parents had to send you to a realm where you would be safe, because they couldn't see to your safety and to that of the kingdom at the same time without sacrificing both…"

Even with the important information being shared, Harry still could not focus. He noticed several interesting things. Both men were in outfits similar to his except in black, red, and gold, reminding him of his House at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They had black curly hair that fell softly, just past the nape of their necks. Both were relatively tanned, extremely so compared to him, but just a little more compared to most people. They both had warm, chocolate brown eyes, except they each had a different colored fleck in their right eye. Rath had a gold fleck while Raithe had a red one. They each had a gold band around their wrist. Rath had a band around his right wrist connected, much like Harry's, to a ring with the family seal engraved into it, while Raithe had a band around his left wrist, similarly to Harry's, connected to a gold ring that had inlaid rubies and emeries twisted around within it. Harry began to wonder what these rings meant because he had them as well.

They were walking through a garden of pure white roses and dark purple lilies that seemed to be dancing past them as Harry looked on. The building that rose above them looked as if every spire, every arch, and every wall were carved out of one magnificent black stone, was the last observation before the flowers around him captured him completely. He heard the steady thrum of magic course through every stem. He could taste the magic of every miniscule spec of pollen. His eyes drank in the magic of the vivid colors of the blossoming buds. He was sent higher then the clouds by a single whiff of their fragrance. His knees began to grow weak, he was so caught up in the magic around him. The twins didn't notice him lagging behind them until they heard the dull thump of his body come in contact with the ground.

Raithe started speaking very rapidly about everything and nothing, mostly just cursing his brother, "Oh my Goddess, I knew we shouldn't have brought him to this garden, but no. You thought it would calm him. He hasn't been in contact with the magic of his mate since before he was one year old. This garden is pure magic, and even though it was built to calm him and to be pleasurable to him it was just to much. You idiot, Rath! I told you not to, but do you ever listen to me? No. Now look what happened. You broke him. Now he'll never wake up and we will be exiled for incapacitating him. Damn You, Rath!" Even though Rath was usually the hyper and overemotional one, Raithe couldn't help but take a stab at it when he truly worried about their new king.

Rath ignored Raithe as he continued to curse his brother, and instead thought about the little king. Before the newly made man would ever meet his mate he would have to go through some pretty drastic changes, most of which would stem from his upbringing. He would have to get used to the rules, laws, traditions, and ways of the people he would rule. He had grown up with so many inhibitions ingrained into his mind, but that is not how the Vampyre worked. He probably felt very lost while growing up, being taught to hate certain people for the things they believed, when his very essence was the epitome of understanding.

The End For Now


	3. Where do I Stab Myself in the Ears?

I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapters of my fic. Thanks for reading and please review. I'll update as often as possible, but writing anything remotely similar to slash is a little hard in a conservative Christian homophobic household. By the way, I am looking for an awesome beta reader or two. Any help would be awesome.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own the original characters and my plot. If I did own Harry Potter, he would be gay and with Lucius Malfoy or Voldemort, which I think is pretty good evidence that I don't.

Chapter Title (based on the song that I am listening to on repeat at the moment): Where Do I Stab Myself in the Ears – The Legion of Doom Remix (Hawthorne Heights)

Harry awoke to bright sunlight shining in from the floor-to-ceiling windows. Raithe had just pushed apart the curtains surrounding the humongous bed that Harry found himself in.

"Good Morning, Your Highness. I'm very sorry about last night. Rath and I forgot that you would probably react strongly to the magic of your mate. You see, when he found out that you were to be his mate, he knew that he would never be around as much as he should be while you were growing up. So as a solution to the problem, he decided to create that garden of purple lilies and white roses, aptly named "The Garden of Sweetest Dreams". You were supposed to be able to go into the garden and feel the power and love of your mate when you needed it most, like when you were in emotional turmoil it would have calmed you, and like if you had been in need of your mate's…ministrations and touch, you would have been able to go to the garden and be…relieved. We believe that the reason you reacted so strongly was because you haven't been in contact with him or his magic like you should have been, so your body tried to absorb everything as fast as possible so as to catch up. So on that note, how are you feeling?" Raithe stopped talking, waiting for a response from his charge, but Harry was too stunned by Harry's revelations to respond immediately.

"Your Majesty?"

"I'm sorry, Raithe, but what was that about my mate?"

Raithe looked around for a place to sit, but still be seen clearly, but ended up deciding jus sit next to Harry on the huge bed.

Well, you see, with our people, the vampyres, most of us have soul mates. Those of us that do, usually respond a certain way when we first come in contact with them. When it becomes apparent who the young vampyre will be to their mate, the parents of the vampyre and the parents of their mate, if not the mate themselves, go to great lengths to secure the relationship. Do you understand so far?"

"I think so, but I have a feeling that there is more to this than you have told me so far."

"Yes, you are right. There is more. You see these rings that the both of us have? The ones made with the colors of our souls, red and gold, and purple and silver. These were given to us by our mates when they became aware of what we would be to them. They are there to tell everyone else that we are completely and utterly spoken for, as well as allow our mates to know when we are in danger, in distress, or in pain. The submissive partner in vampyre-vampyre pairings always wears one of these rings. Sometimes the dominant wears the family seal, but that is only when they are the eldest son of said family. My brother, as the first born, wears the ring as a symbol of his stature as head of the household, at least when he was old enough to take up that responsibility, until then, he wore it to show others his importance to an upper class family. I wear my bonding ring because I am the submissive. You, on the other hand, wear both rings because you are the scion of the royal line as well as the submissive in a non-vampyre-vampyre bond. Your mate placed this ring on your finger soon after your birth because he was much older than you; in fact he was almost the age of your parents. My mate, in contrast, is the same age as I am; therefore, he did not place my bonding ring on my finger until much later, because he was too young to completely understand what was going on before that."

"Who is your mate, Raithe? Will I get to meet him? I would like that." Stated Harry.

"You already have, your majesty. My mate is Rath." Laughed Raithe gently.

"…Don't people believe that him being your mate is wrong? I mean, I believe that if you love him you love him and there really isn't anything that should come in between you, but don't most people believe that you are freaks or something? Asked Harry, getting a flashback from his years at the Dursley's, where anything remotely different was frowned upon and disapproved of.

"No, your majesty, the people in our kingdom believe that if two souls were made to be together then no physical restrictions apply to them really anymore. The Vampyres follow the teachings of the Goddess, who accepts love in all forms, since she was the one to create love in the first place. We believe that when a soul is put into two or more bodies then nothing should get in the way of their coming together, like they belong."

"Well, I am glad that you are with your soul mate, no matter who they are. I hope my mate and myself can get past all of the boundaries that the human world puts on love."

"Don't worry, your majesty, your mate has spent a lot of time in the muggle and wizarding world as well, he will understand your inhibitions and help you get past them. It may take some time, but everything will work out in the end."

"Raithe?"

"Yes, your highness?"

"You can call me 'Harry'"

"I'm sorry, but I can't"

"Why not?" Harry was confused.

"Because, even though you have given me permission to call you by the name, 'Harry', that isn't your real name, and calling, your highness, by a name that is not yours would go against the vampyre codes of respect. " Raithe Stated.

"But, Harry is my name."

"Maybe to those humans that were supposed to care for you and raise you, but your name isn't Harry James Potter. It's King Daemeon Rhian Alexandre Ryu Dyre Idris Beltaine Draedon." Raithe declared proudly.

"You can't be serious. That was like eight names."

"Well each name has a special meaning and was given to you by someone that cared for you deeply when you were born."

"What do they all mean?"

"'Rhian' was the name that your godfather gave to you. He was such a joker that he decided to name the little prince, 'little king'. 'Dyre' was the name that your godmother gave to you, and it means 'dear heart'. She wanted you to always know that you were her very heart. She named you promptly after punching your godfather for making your name a joke. Your mother gave you the name 'Ryu' because she knew that you would have the strength and wisdom of a dragon. Your father gave you the name 'Idris' meaning 'fiery'. He named you that because you used to set your nurse's hair on fire when you got pissed off at her. You were born during the Beltaine Rights, so the priestesses and the druids declared that you were to be named after the Goddess' most sacred ceremony. To them, you will always be 'The Beltaine King', knowing their tendencies they will probably expect you to be a large part of the Rights when you are finally to be bonded with your mate. 'Draedon' is your family name, the name that has been passed on by the royal blood for generations upon generations. 'Daemeon' is the name the people know you by, it is also the name that your grandfather gave you. It means 'constant divine power'. The mark on your brow gave the kingdom reason to believe that you were marked by the Goddess at birth, by her symbol, even though on Earth, your mark represents the patriarchal God, Zeus."

"Wow. How do you know all this?"

"Your mate once told me. He was there the whole time."

"Why didn't he give me a name as well?"

"Well, mates don't give their counterparts a name to call them by until they have bonded. Only then will the pair be truly close enough to give each other a name that will represent the other. Your mate will give you a name when you have fully bonded, when he can think of one that will fit you as perfectly as he, himself, does." Raithe began to look dreamy when he started speaking about mates complimenting each other.

"Raithe! Raithe! Snap out of it!" shouted Daemeon and when Raithe finally did he continued. " You can call me by any of my names, as long as you don't call me 'king' again."

Raithe thought about what Daemeon was saying, "I will call you 'Daemeon' when we are not in public, while in public I will call you by the appropriate title. That reminds me, I was supposed to be helping you get ready to meet your godparents, and then a few government officials afterwards. It looks like we have about twenty minutes to get ready. Oh Shit! We have to hurry….and I have to tell you how you are expecting to act! Double Shit! How could I have gotten so sidetracked…"

Daemeon followed Raithe around dutifully while his mind began to wander again and turned towards thoughts of his mate…

The End for Now

REVIEWER RESPONSES:

Kyaku-kun, Spinnerofdark, and Oracale: Thanks…I appreciate your support a ton…I'm still pretty insecure about my writing skills…well at least my creative writing skills…I usually write pretty well on Essays.

Luv-Blonde-Bunny: I have a feeling that when you meet new people that they are generally overwhelmed by the level of thought that you possess, and more so by your perkiness. I really appreciate your begging even though you really aren't and we all know it :P I think the reason I'm not overwhelmed is because one of my very best friends does that 24-7. blows raspberry You can't scare me does happy dance Btw…just fyi but I'm blonde too…It's always nice to make allies through genetic rarities lol.

AutumnBaby: Thanks…I agree on the wardrobe…I wish I could draw, but because I can't, I'm having one of my friends read my description paragraphs and draw Harry so that I can show the world MWHAHAHAHAHAHA…wait I think that maniacal laugh was a little out of place, don't ya think? Well anyways… to answer your question, all of 'The Beginning of the Story' is basically a flash back… The sequel…or rather the actual slashy goodness will be what happens from Harry's (or should I say 'Daemeon's'?) Meeting with Dumbledore…sorry for the confusion…technically right now Harry is just thinking about the past year's events.


End file.
